Minha história, minha vida
by Jett D. Potter
Summary: Depois de tantos anos convivendo juntos, Sakura resolve lembrar de tudo que já passou... Até hoje. As brigas, os romances, as amizades, as mudanças, as experiências e, principalmente, o crescimento de todos.
1. Minha história, minha vida

_**Minha história, minha vida**_

_**(Versão Haruno Sakura)**_

**CAPÍTULO I: **_O REENCONTRO INESPERADO_

Sinceramente! A minha vida está passando rápido... Hoje estava me lembrando... Lembrando da minha história, da minha vida! Desculpem – me acho que devo me apresentar não é? Sou Haruno Sakura, tenho (será mesmo que tenho que dizer minha idade?Vamos lá!) 27 anos. Ainda sou nova apesar de tudo!

Estava aqui recordando minha história junto com aquele que sempre amei. Você sabe quem, não sabe? Isso mesmo! Uchiha Sasuke. Deixe – me contar nossa história.

Eu tinha cinco anos quando o conheci. Ele tinha seis, era muito esperto e inteligente. Não posso esquecer que era muito bonito também, aqueles cabelos despenteados e rebeldes, muito negros, e olhos cor de ônix! Uma coisinha fofa e linda!

Eu não estava apaixonada. Não sabia o que era o amor.

Naquela época ele morava com a mãe e o pai. Apenas um ano depois que nos conhecemos seus pais se separaram e sua mãe, junto com o meu lindinho, se mudou. Lógico, fiquei com saudade. Mas logo passou e me esqueci dele.

Passaram – se quatro anos, eu estava com nove e ele com dez. Por obra do destino ou coisa parecida eu e minha família nos mudamos. Para onde? Para a rua dele. Sasuke Uchiha seria novamente meu vizinho. Incrível, não? Pois é.

Naquela pacífica rua moravam na época três crianças, contando comigo e a neta da vizinha que todo final de semana vinha para cá. Éramos eu, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata.

Como eu conhecia Naruto, já tinha conversado com ele algumas vezes, foi ele que me apresentou Hinata e reapresentou Sasuke. Não me lembrava mais dele. Lógico! Fazia quatro anos que eu não o via!

Nós quatro brincávamos todas as tardes, fazíamos túneis na areia que tinha para a reforma de minha casa, piqueniques, e outras coisas legais. O que mais gostávamos de fazer era comprar bombinhas e sair estourando pela rua. Principalmente o Naruto, aquele espevitado!

Mas certa tarde, nas férias da escola no meio do ano, nós resolvemos brincar de verdade ou desafio na casa de Sasuke (ele ficava sozinho de tarde!). Como nunca gostei de verdade, porque é muito chato, quando caiu em mim eu falei DESAFIO! Tinha caído assim: Naruto – Sakura. Aquela coisa era e ainda é muito safado e aí ele desafiou: "Eu desafio você a dar um beijo no Sasuke!" Eu olhei pro Sasuke, olhei pro Naruto e perguntei: "Você aceita Sasuke?". Fiquei morrendo de medo da resposta, afinal agora eu estava gostando dele pra valer. Ele demorou, mas enfim respondeu: "Por mim tudo bem". Eu exultei! Só que eu era BV e não sabia como fazer aquilo. A gente foi chegando perto, nossos narizes estavam quase encostando, faltavam milímetros! Aí chega aquele FDP gritando: "Vai logo! Beija logo!" aí eu não agüentei, desci um baita croque na cabeça dele e berrei: "NARUTOOOO!". Ai dele se não tivesse corrido. Iria bater até sair sangue! Olha o que ele fez! Bem na hora que eu estava quase beijando o Sasuke! Ai que ódio! Depois de uma dessa, né? Eu e o olhos de ônix ficamos sem - graça tudo culpa daquele desgraçado! Ficamos nesse vai, não vai por uns cinco minutos e aí mais um infortúnio para minha vida. Minha mãe chega do serviço e manda eu entrar!

Para descontar dei um beijo bem estalado na bochecha dele. Vi quando ele ficou rubro. Sorri. Ele retribuiu. Eu era encapetada. Cheguei bem pertinho dele e disse – lhe no ouvido: "Amanhã eu quero isso!". Acontece que ele também era e disse: "Vou passar das suas expectativas!". Voltei pra casa mais contente que o normal. Minha mãe estranhou e perguntou se eu tinha visto o passarinho verde. Eu sorri e respondi. "Quase isso Okaa – san*. Foi melhor!"

Eu realmente não esperava pelo que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Okaa – san Mãe

Continua...


	2. Meu primeiro beijo

**CAPÍTULO II: **_MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO_

Fiquei o resto da noite pensando no que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Comecei a rir. Estava tão

feliz! Beirando a meia – noite meu Otou – san mandou eu desligar o abajur. Fiz. Mesmo assim não conseguia dormir. Fiquei pensando no que eu faria. Fiquei pensando em cenas e mais cenas de beijos extensos. Tentei tira – los da minha mente. Não consegui, pra variar. E foi pensando nele que finalmente adormeci.

Quando acordei nem pareceu que eu tinha dormido. Parecia que eu tinha cochilado.

Morrendo de sono, me levantei e caminhei, trôpega, para o único banheiro lá de casa. Tomei meu banho, escovei os dentes. Voltei para meu quarto, sentei – me na cama. De repente recordei!

Hoje seria o grande dia!

Me animei! O sono foi embora na hora.

Passei as aulas quase morrendo de ansiedade. Não prestei atenção em nenhuma palavra que a Professora disse. Não anotei nada também.

Quando o sinal bateu chamei o Naruto, que estudava comigo, para irmos logo. Ele percebeu que eu estava impaciente e não reclamou.

No caminho voltamos conversando:

— Sakura... Naruto chamava

— Fala Naruto Respondi indiferente

— Você gosta do Sasuke, não gosta? Ele ainda estava neste assunto, Meu Deus?

— Não sei, Naruto. Por quê?

— Parece. Ele falou seco

— Se você acha... Não estava afim daquele papo.

— Você quer ficar com ele, né? O loirinho continuava a insistir

— Pode ser. Ontem você atrapalhou tudo. Falei, realmente irritada

— Desculpe O dono dos orbes azuis estava verdadeiramente "embaraçado"

— Ah... Esquece isso.

Daí em diante a conversa morreu. Quando estávamos quase chegando eu perguntei se tinha tarefas. Ele só me disse as páginas e voltou a se calar.

Como minha casa é antes da dele eu entrei primeiro. Dei tchau, quando ele se virou para se despedir vi que estava sorrindo. Não um sorriso comum, eu nem me preocuparia, mas sim um sorriso maléfico! Tremi! O que será que ele estava aprontando? Não perguntei. Voltei – me para o portão de casa e entrei.

Ainda era 12: 36 quando terminei de almoçar. Então peguei um livro, uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer é ler, a outra é escrever, deitei no sofá e comecei a ler. O titulo dizia assim: **Minha primeira paixão**. A autora do livro se chamava Elenice Machado de Almeida, como ela faleceu quando estava escrevendo, Pedro Bandeira o concluiu.

A historia contava que dois adolescentes de 12 anos primeiro brigavam e se insultavam, depois se descobriram apaixonados um pelo outro! Adorei! Muito bom.

Quando faltavam dois minutos pra 13:00 horas, levantei e saí. Quando apitou uma hora achava – mos, nós três, em baixo do NOSSO poste. Isso era sagrado! Naruto foi, como sempre, o primeiro a falar:

— Eu não sei se vou brincar hoje! Tenho muitas tarefas!

Eu também logo me pronunciei:

— Eu também! E tem coisas complicadas! Nem eu entendi direito. Imagina o Naruto!

Nosso amigo não era inteligente. Ao contrario de Sasuke e eu, ele ia mal na escola. Agora que eu estava ajudando – o estava melhorando um pouco. Um POUCO só.

Sasuke resolveu encerrar o assunto:

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos lá em casa. O tempo não está querendo cooperar hoje. Eu posso ajudar vocês dois com as lições.

Fomos para casa dele. Fez o que prometeu: ajudou – nos com as lições e, é claro, fez as dele também.

Com isto, aprendi mais coisas e Naruto...Bem, meu amigo loiro é bem loiro mesmo....He he he!

Terminamos tudo duas e meia. Estávamos na área fazendo as lições. Começou ventar mais forte. Entramos.

Dirigimos – nos para o quarto, que era mais quente. Sentamo-nos na cama. Eu, Naruto e Sasuke. Nessa ordem.

Naruto deu a idéia:

— Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio?  
— Pode ser Sasuke parecia desinteressado.

— Eu aceito finalmente me pronunciei.

— Sasuke, chama o Naruto vai na cozinha pegar uma garrafa?

— Ok, estou indo.

Enquanto Sasuke não voltava, Naruto e eu bolamos um plano: se caísse Naruto – Sasuke, meu amigo iria, se o outro pedisse desafio, desafia – lo a me beijar.

Naruto e eu começamos a rir, rir não, gargalhar mesmo! Deu meio minuto o possuidor de orbes ônix entrou. Ele estava com uma cara de "do – que – será – que – eles – tão – rindo – Meu Deus". Ficamos sérios. Na verdade, sorrindo.

Caiu Sasuke – Sakura. Eu, como sempre, falei desafio. Ele disse:

— Desafio você ou dar um beijo na boca do Naruto ou no pescoço dele. Um dos dois. Não fez, vazou.

Fechei a cara. Não estava gostando daquela história. Decidi-me.

— No pescoço - disse muito séria. Ele, Naruto também estava.

Parece que ele fez de propósito!

Cheguei perto de Naruto. O loiro fuzilou Sasuke com o olhar. Ele levantou o pescoço e eu beijei.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Rodamos a garrafinha de novo. Caiu: Sakura – Sasuke. Ele pediu verdade. Perguntei, raivosa:

É verdade que você gosta de ver os outros morrendo de ÓDIO? – Me referi ao acontecimento anterior.

— Não. – não disse mais nada. Não me encarava.

A garrafa gira: Naruto – Sakura. Sorrimos.

Eu escolho desafio. E ele, conseqüentemente, desafia:

— Desafio você, Sakura, a dar...Uhn...- ele para e pensa. Logo se decide. – A dar dois beijos no Sasuke: Um no pescoço e outro no canto da boca.

Ele não me olha. Mesmo assim vejo – o sorrir mais abertamente.

Ele retoma a fala:

— Não quero apanhar de novo. Vou ver que filmes você tem Sasuke. Onde ficam?

— Na gaveta da estante – O garoto responde muito rápido! Parecia estar an-si-o-so!

Meu amigo de olhos azuis sai do quarto. Ficam somente nós dois ali.

Levanto-me e sento na cama olhando para o nada. Sinto-o sentando ao meu lado e diz, indiferente:

— Se você não quiser, tudo bem, Sakura.

Eu balanço a cabeça, acenando que não e falo:

— Achei que você não queria. Você quer? – pergunto com incredulidade na voz.

—Quero isso mais que tudo no mundo. Disse pra você ontem não disse?

— É... Você disse sim – murmuro sem jeito, ainda olhando para o nada.

— Sakura – ele me chama docemente olha pra mim.

Eu olho pro peito dele e não para os olhos. Não estava preparada para enfrentar o olhar dele.

— Feche os olhos. – pediu de novo

Obedeci.

Passou a mão em meus cabelos, em meu rosto.

Acariciou minha boca. Eu estava na expectativa, sentia que ele também. Chegou mais perto e me disse no ouvido:

— Não abra os olhos. Não vou demorar.

Levantou. Sentou – se novamente. E disse:

— Agora estou aqui.

Chegou mais perto de mim, senti sua respiração descompassada. Beijamo-nos. Os seus lábios eram doces e macios. Não sei como consegui! Como já disse, sou, na verdade ERA, BV!

Ele retribuiu. Mexi nos cabelos dele, acariciei seu rosto. Quase fiquei louca. Paramos.

Abrimos os olhos ônix vs esmeraldas! Vi que ele estava sem camisa e suado. Corei. Ele se desculpou falando que se ficasse com a camiseta ela iria se encharcar.

Naruto voltou e como se nada tivesse acontecido começamos a brincar de outras coisas.

Passou um bom tempo. Estava anoitecendo, minha Kaa – san chegou e eu tive que entrar.

Eu sabia que o dia seguinte seria legal. Nossa amiga Hinata chegaria e as coisas ficariam mais legais.

Eu não sabia o quanto.


End file.
